Episode 21
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 44 (p. 2-21) Chapter 45 (p. 2-19) | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 15.4 - Original 4.5 - Remastered | rank = 3 - Original 11 - Remastered }} "An Unexpected Guest! Sanji's Food and Gin's Grace" is the 21st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sanji feeds a starving pirate named Gin. Luffy begins his job as a waiter to pay for the damage he caused to the Baratie. While working, Luffy tries to convince Sanji to join his crew although he does not seem convinced. Long Summary The episode starts with Patty having a pep-talk with himself in the bathroom mirror. As he enters the dinning area he is met with Sanji holding Lieutenant Fullbody in the air. Patty begins demanding that Sanji put their customer down, since Fullbody is a customer and customers are never to be harmed. Sanji says that Fullbody has ruined the food, a deadly mistake at sea, and also insulted the chef and needed to be taught a lesson. Fullbody gets up angrily and tells them that he is going to contact his superiors and close the restaurant. Sanji replies that he will not let Fullbody leave the restaurant alive if it means he will close down the restaurant. Suddenly Luffy and Zeff burst from the ceiling. Angry about breaking through the ceiling, Zeff begins arguing with Luffy. The chefs of the Baratie plead for Zeff to help them with Sanji causing Zeff to kick both Sanji and Fullbody. Surprised, Fullbody then comments that the chefs in the restaurant are like a pirate gang. Suddenly a Marine soldier bursts into the restaurant and informs Fullbody that the Pirate Krieg's crewman has escape, killing 7 marine soldiers. Fullbody, frustrated, mentions that Krieg's crewman was without food for three days and was on the brink of starvation. At the mention of Kreig's name, a customer begins to panic and says that "Don Krieg" is one of the most powerful pirates in the East Blue. Without warning the Marine soldier is then shot by a man that turns out to be Krieg's crewman, Gin. Gin calmly sits down and demands food. Patty asks Gina if he has the money to pay for his food. Instead of answering, Gin points a gun at Patty. Slamming Gina to the floor, Patty announces that if you are unable to pay then you not a customer and you will not be treated as a customer. Sanji decides to take his leave of the situation and, as Patty continues to pummel Gin, he removes himself to the kitchen to continue cooking. After a thorough beating, Patty bars Gin from the restaurant. Gina lays on the deck of the ship, beaten and hungry, when Sanji appears with food. Gin tears up and refuses the food at first, but Sanji explains to him that it is unwise to refusing food on the open sea and tells the pirate he will die if he doesn't eat. Luffy, having watched this exchange, asks Sanji if he wants to join his crew as a cook. Sanji declines the invitation since he is in debt to Zeff. Hearing what Luffy says, Gin tells him that he should not go to the Grand Line due to the high danger. Sanji disposes of the incriminating dishes from Gin's meal, and returns to cooking where he see's that Zeff has already put Luffy to work. Luffy is annoyed to find out that Nami, Zoro and Usopp are having lunch while he is working to repay the debt. As payback, he puts a booger into Zoro's drink, much to the amusement of Nami and Usopp. Zoro sees it before he takes a drink and in retaliation makes Luffy drink it. The laughter from Luffy's crew catches Sanji's attention and when he looks over at them he notices Nami. Head over heels, Sanji runs over and agrees to join the crew if it means that he and Nami will be together as crewmates. Hearing that Sanji may be leaving Zeff butts into the conversation and begins to argue with Sanji. Elsewhere, Gin has returned to Don Krieg's ship, the Dreadnaught Sabre, and plans to bring his captain to Baratie. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman appeared in this episode. *'EIICHIRO O' is seen written in the toilet's mirror. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 21 de:Manekarezaru kyaku! Sanji no Meshi to Gin no On